A not so quiet camp
by MahXimenes
Summary: You guys, this is my first TDI fanfiction, so... please review and ENJOY'
1. Two persons, One sunset

Courtney and Duncan history:

Courtney was sit, watching the sunset, until her favorite deliquent comes, yeah you guessed, Duncan.

"Hey princess, what's up?"

"Argh... why do you always botter me?" She asks really angre

"Jeez, calm down...and i botter you because i like to do it!" He says it a smile in his face

"Jeez... Hey, did you ever think about what we're going to do after this stupid show?" She asked with a sad voice.

"Well, i don't know... i mean, everyone here knows i'm going to prison, right?"

"Yeah..."She said, more happy now

"Ow, i made you smile! That means something!"

"Yes, it means that sometimes you can be a really nice guy..."

"Stop!You're making me blush!"He said, making a funny voice.

"Hahaha...you're so funny!"

"Well... i know that!"

"See? That's just what i'm talking about!" She smiled.

"You know, you're not pretty bad too."

"What?Not pretty bad, huh? So, if i'm just not pretty bad, why do you hit on me all the time?"

"Cause you're really hot, princess!"

"OH MY GOSH! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

" Why? I know you like it!"

"Ok, i'm gonna let this one go..."

"So... what are we doing here?"

"Uh... don't know, its just so beautiful!"

"Jeez, thanks!"

"Not you, your idiot!"She says with a smile on her face and pushes him.

"Yeah, you right, it's really beautiful...Wanna make-out?"

"Ok, bye-bye now!"

"Hey wait!"

"What? And no, i'm not making-out with you!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, i do!" She said, leaving.

"That chick totally digs me!"

Cap.2

Later that same day, Courtney was talking with Bridge, Leshawna and Lindsay.

"You know, it's so boring in here, let's do something!"Said Brigette

"Like what?"Asked Lindsay when she was fixing her hair at the miror.

"Um... i don't know...something EXCITING,THRILLING..."Said Bridge

"How about a good and old game of 'True or dare'?" Asked Leshawna

"Or that!"Said Brigde, a little less excited

"Oh, ok!"Said Courtney.

"Oh,oh, ok... ME FIRST!"Screamed Lindsay.

"Allright Lindsay, you go first!"Said Bridge.

"Ok,uh... Leshawna!True or dare?"

"Uh...truth!"

"Uh,ok... It's true that you like Harold?"

"Nope!"She said really simply

"Really?Not a little bit?"

"Not at all!"

"Jeez, ok, Calm down you!"

"Ok, now it's my turn, right?Ok, so... Brigette!Truth or Dare, girl?"

"Um... Let's make this game more exciting... DARE!"

"Uh, that's why i love you girl!"

"Yeah, right!So...?"

"I dare you to own me tree wishes!"

"Crap, i choose..."

"Hey girl, did you hear me? You own me tree wishes, and the first one its give me your turn! Haha!"

"Jeez, ok!"

"Huum, i chose... Courtney!"

"Oh dear, ok let's go! Speak, i choose Dare!"

"Yes!Just what i expected that you said!Now, i dare you to put your bikini and go dance at the boys window with Bridge"

"Man, why me?"Asked Bridge, really angry.

"Because i told you so".

"Shit!Ok, let's go Bridge!"

"Hey girls, you guys forgot your bikinis!"

"Oh GREAT!" Said Courtney.

When Bridge and Courtney got in the front of the boys cabins they screamed:

"HEY YOU GUYS! DJ,DUNCAN, GEOFF! HAROLD! LOOK AT HERE!"

The guys open quickly the windows and the girl start to dancing "Buttons, by PCD". The guys started to make HOT noises and the girls were shaking there butt, REALLY FUNNY!


	2. Truth Or Dare?

Later that same day, Courtney was talking to Bridge, Leshawna and Lindsay.

"You know, it's so boring in here, let's do something!"Said Brigette

"Like what?"Asked Lindsay when she was fixing her hair at the miror.

"Um... i don't know...something EXCITING,THRILLING..."Said Bridge

"How about a good and old game of 'True or dare'?" Asked Leshawna

"Or that!"Said Brigde, a little less excited

"Oh, ok!"Said Courtney.

"Oh,oh, ok... ME FIRST!"Screamed Lindsay.

"Allright Lindsay, you go first!"Said Bridge.

"Ok,uh... Leshawna!True or dare?"

"Uh...truth!"

"Uh,ok... It's true that you like Harold?"

"Nope!"She said really simply

"Really?Not a little bit?"

"Not at all!"

"Jeez, ok, Calm down you!"

"Ok, now it's my turn, right?Ok, so... Brigette!Truth or Dare, girl?"

"Um... Let's make this game more exciting... DARE!"

"Uh, that's why i love you girl!"

"Yeah, right!So...?"

"I dare you to own me tree wishes!"

"Crap, i choose..."

"Hey girl, did you hear me? You own me tree wishes, and the first one its give me your turn! Haha!"

"Jeez, ok!"

"Huum, i chose... Courtney!"

"Oh dear, ok let's go! Speak, i choose Dare!"

"Yes!Just what i expected that you said!Now, i dare you to put your bikini and go dance at the boys window with Bridge"

"Man, why me?"Asked Bridge, really angry.

"Because i told you so".

"Shit!Ok, let's go Bridge!"

"Hey girls, you guys forgot your bikinis!"

"Oh GREAT!" Said Courtney.

When Bridge and Courtney got in the front of the boys cabins they screamed:

"HEY YOU GUYS! DJ,DUNCAN, GEOFF! HAROLD! LOOK AT HERE!"

The guys open quickly the windows and the girl start to dancing "Buttons, by PCD". The guys started to make HOT noises and the girls were shaking there butt, REALLY FUNNY! After the challenge, the girls got back to the girls cabine to go on with the game, Leshawna was laughting really laud and Lindsay was pay more attention on her own hair, then when Court was about to change her clothes Leshawna said:

"Hey girl, no way, you're gonna to wear this clothes until tomorrow".

"OMG!You really hate me, don't ya?"Courtney said

"Uh, not a little , did you guys hear that noise?"

"It wasn't me!"Lindsay screamed

"No, blonde girl! I think that's somebody in here!"

"Hum, after our STUPID SHOW, i think it's Heather, that girl it's so mean!"

"Oh, you bet she is!She almost killed me, just because i let her fall into a tank full of jelly-fishes!"Said Lindsay.

But it wasn't Heather (thank god!), it was the boys: Duncan, Geoff and Harold.

"Can we play to?" Asked Geoff with a smile on his face

"Oh, ok! This could be fun!" Said Bridge

"Uh, ok... But get away from me Duncan!" Of course, that was Courtney

"I can't..."

"Well, you're gonna have to try!"

"Don't be like that princess!"

"OH MY GOSH! I'M NOT A PRINCESS!DO I LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS?"

"Well, in my dreams you do..."

"Oh, SHUT UP!"

"Ok, let's calm down everyone!Ok, i start!" Said Geoff

Geoff turn the bottle, it was GeoffXDuncan, So...

"Hey, man, Truth or Dare?"Asked Geoff

"Um... Truth!"Said Duncan

"Crap, ok... Who's the most hot chick in the camp?"

Everyone look at Duncan really quick, everyone thought the answer was obivious, Courtney! But then...

"Hum...I think it's Heather, man!"

"WHAT?"Everyone look at him again.

"WHAT THE HELL DUNCAN?!"Courtney asked really angry

"What?I mean...you know...Am i speaking greek man?"

"No, i mean, you right!" Said Geoff

"WHAT?"Asked Bridge and Court, still angry

"I mean... NOO, Duncan, how can you say that? Obviously Bridgette it's the most hot chick in the camp!" And he looked at her with a scared smile.

"Good!" Said Bridgette

"Well, i'm staying with what i say"

"Hump, ok!Let's move along!"

Courtney turn the bottle again, it was she and Lindsay. She asked to her:

"Lindsay, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh...it's me?Oh, ok... i choose... DARE!DARE!"

"Allright than... i dare you to... KISS DUNCAN!"

"Oh, man! That's gonna be horrible! Who's Duncan?" Lindsay asked confused

"This horrible green-hair guy right next to me!"She said, and point to Duncan

"You cannot be serious, princess!"

"Oh, yes i'm Sweethearth. Go, Lindsay!"

"Oh, ok! This is so groose!"

"I'm not doing this!"Screamed Duncan

"Why not? I mean, maybe if you kiss her, she will talk to Heather about how much you love her!!" Said Courtney, really angry

"Hey princess, don't be like that!"

"Shut up and do the challenge!"Screamed Courtney

"Hey Courtney, i'm a little confused, it's just me or you're...like...TOTALLY jealeous about Duncan and Heather?"Asked Bridge

"Ya, i mean, you know that you're screaming, right?"Asked Lindsay

"Yeah girl, even Lindsay are getting whats going own here!"Said Geoff

"Oh, I DO NOT LIKE DUNCAN!HE A PIG,RELAXED AND REBELIOUS GUY!"

"Ow princess, that hurts!"

"I DON'T CARE! I H-A-T-E Y-O-U!"Said Courtney, than she just locked her self in the bathroom.

"Ok, someone have to take courtney out there, and i'm not doing that, because last time she allmost killed me!"Said Bridge

"Well, Duncan should go, i mean, you guys are almost dating, right?"Said Harold.

"I wish!That girl it's the ONE chick i can't have!I mean, i WANT her but she doesn't want me at all!"

"Oh, come own, she is just playing hard to get!"Said Leshawana

"Well, she's doing pretty well, doesn't she?"

"OMG, Duncan! You're like... IN LOVE with her!"

"No, i don't!"

"You so do!" Said Bridge

"No... i just have a little crush on her!"

"Man, could you want her more?"

"Jeez...you guys take everthing to the serious side!I don't love her, i just want sleep with her"

"WHAT?DUNCAN, COME HERE A SECOND, PLEASE!"Said Bridge, she pulled Duncan by his arm and push him in the wall.

"Look, your Idiot-Punk! Courtney is my friend, and i think she likes you! If you hurt her, i'm gonna kick you ass so bad, that you gonna your ass as a hat! Got it?!"

"Ya, i guess..."

"GOT IT?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"Now go make her happy!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" Said Duncan and run to the camp.

After that, Duncan get to the camp to talk to Court, she was crying in the Bathroom.

"Hey princess..."

"GO AWAY!I STILL HATE YOU!"

"Princess look, i'm sorry..."After Duncan said that, everyone leave the cabine.

"You're what?"Asked Courtney, more calm now

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to hurt you... And you know i don't even like Heather!"

"Yeah, right!"

"You know i don't!Don't you think if i liked her, i was with her now?"

"Well, yeah, i guess... but... Look, i'm sorry too. But, it just that i never liked someone, you know? And...i mean... OH COME HERE!"

Courtney opened the door and pull Duncan close to her, she put his arms around her and start to kiss him passionality. Duncan got a little suprise, but it was a GOOD suprise. He started to move his hands in Courtney's hair. They're really hot. They started to make-out in Courtney's bed. Duncan almost take his shirt off, until Courtney take his hand, to stop him. He look at her suprise again.

"I think it's too much for today, don't you?" Asked Courtney, getting up for the bed.

"Well princess, with you it's never enought!"

"Ok... so, i guess this is good night then!"

"Oh, come on, princess, just a little bit more?"

"I said GOOD NIGHT!"

"Ok... love you!" He said kissing her again

"Ok... wait, what?!" Asked Courtney really suprise.

"Nothing... BYE!" Said Duncan really nervous and running away.


End file.
